Survivalist Challenges
:This page covers Survivalist Challenges in the single player game. For the equivalent multiplayer challenges, see Survivalist Challenges (Multiplayer) The Survivalist Challenges involve gathering plants that are found in the wilderness. Buying and using a Survivalist Map makes it very easy to find plants as the player runs around the wilderness. They will show up as plant icons as soon as they enter the scope of the player's radar rather than only when the player gets close. Also, changing the zoom of the radar is recommended as the scope of the radar increases and the player will therefore be able to see a larger possible-plant-location area. Although John Marston can only carry one Survivalist Map at a time, it is possible to buy one, use it, and then immediately buy another; this is especially recommended for the later areas where death from grizzly bears or cougars while gathering plants is a distinct possibility. Upon completing Survivalist: Rank 5, the active duration of the Survivalist Map is doubled, from 20 minutes to 40 minutes. After completing Survivalist: Rank 10, Marston is able to brew Tonic while collecting herbs. 'List of Challenges' Rank 1: Collect 6 Wild Feverfew Wild Feverfew can be found in many areas of New Austin, primarily in the area around Macfarlane's Ranch. Rank 2: Collect 6 Desert Sage Desert Sage can be found in the area around Gaptooth Ridge in New Austin. Note: Some of these plants can also be found in Mexico, but they are extremely scarce. Rank 3: Collect 4 Red Sage Red Sage can be found in the area around Rio Bravo in New Austin. Easy Collection Methods: *Use a survivalist map near Fort Mercer and you will find around 5-6 Red Sage Plants just to the north of the fort. *Use a survivalist map near Plainview and you will find around 7-8 Red Sage Plants Plants just to the north of the settlement (between Repentance Rock and Benedict Point). Rank 4: Collect 8 Prickly Pear Prickly Pear can be found in the area around Punta Orgullo in Nuevo Paraiso. The road between Escalera and Nosalida has at least four, more if one ranges further from the road. Rank 5: Collect 7 Woolly Blue Curl Woolly Blue Curl can be found in the areas around Perdido and Chuparosa in Nuevo Paraiso. Rank 6: Collect 8 Butterfly Weed Butterfly Weed can be found in the area around Diez Coronas and Chuparosa in Nuevo Paraiso. Easy Collection Methods: *Start off at Las Hermanas and run down the railroad tracks to El Presidio. There are several Butterfly Weed on this path. *There are also a few around Mesa del Sol growing at the bottom of the red cliffs. Once all of the plants are collected, fast travel to any settlement and sleep for one full day (four full days). Return to Mesa del Sol, and repeat until the desired amount is reached. Rank 7: Collect 10 Hummingbird Sage Flower Hummingbird Sage Flower can be found in the southern area of Tall Trees in West Elizabeth. Be aware that Grizzlies may roam occasionally and may attack. Easy way is to go there at night on foot. Grizzlies are asleep, so theres a reduced chance to meet any. Easy Collection Methods: *Start off at Bearclaw Camp in southern Tall Trees. Highlight Tanner's Reach as a waypoint on your map There are several Hummingbird Sage Flower on the red path. Once reached the end, fast travel to Blackwater and sleep at the saloon 1 full day. This allows time for the plants to respawn. Start the process over until reached to the desired amount. This method also keeps players away from bears while collecting this flower. *Start like the first Method in Bearclaw Camp and use a Survivalist map. While doing you should find 4 to 6 Hummingbird Sage Flower before reaching Tanner's Reach. After getting there search arround the cabin and you should be able to find at least 10. This prevents you from going back to Blackwater, save your game and let the plants respawn. *Start by searching around the entire boundary of the Manzanita Post, there are several plants in this area. If you run out, continue with either of the two methods above. Note: Searching at night only reduces the chances of you finding a Grizzly. Note: There is an easy way of collecting the plant before the player can go into the West Elizabeth area. Starting at MacFarlane's Ranch, travel North-east to the Tanner's Span RR Bridge. Cross over the tracks and there is a small section of land north of the tracks. Walk up to the edge of the river and the player should get a notice that they are in Tall Trees. Slowly turn around and the player should see the plant behind them. It will also show up on their small map as well. There is only one and it will recycle normally; the player will need to revisit the location 10 times. This allows the player to acquire the plant without needing to have access to West Elizabeth. Rank 8: Collect 12 Prairie Poppies Prairie Poppies can be found in the eastern area of Beecher's Hope in West Elizabeth. There are lots of these at the Broken Tree area. Most of them are south of the Broken Tree and a bit towards Blackwater. Can also be found in large amounts by the train tracks south of Beecher's Hope. There is a glitch at Broken Tree where you can kill a Cougar and then immediately pick the Poppy on the northern face of the tree. This will cause the game to glitch and your character to collect three poppies. Rank 9: Collect 15 Golden Currant Golden Currant Leaf can be found in the western area of Great Plains in West Elizabeth. This is probably the easiest one done if staying on horseback to look for them as they stand out a mile away. There's also some of these around Beecher's Hope, in the case that you run out of plants around the Great Plains. Rank 10: Collect 10 Violet Snowdrop Leaf then collect 2 more of every herb available Violet Snowdrop Leaf can be found in the northern area of Tall Trees and in Cochinay in West Elizabeth. It is not necessary to wait until collecting 10 Violet Snowdrops before collecting the other herbs, as you will receive credit no matter what order you collect them once the challenge starts. Notes *Be sure to bring medicine and be on the lookout for bears as it is common to get attacked while collecting Violet Snowdrop Leaves. **For further information on plants in Red Dead Redemption see Plant Gathering. *You can easily keep track of what you still need by viewing the survivalist journal entry and pressing Y (on the 360) or triangle (on the PS3) to see a breakdown of which plants you've already collected. *A good way that the player can complete this challenge is to buy the survivalist map from the store in Manzanita Post, then go to the north part of Tall Trees. Then follow the travel plan below: **Start in northern Tall Trees near Nekoti Rock. **Activate the Survivalist Map. **Collect 10 Violet Snowdrops around northern Tall Trees. (In the snowy parts of Tall Trees.) **Ride south and collect 2 Hummingbird Sage from southern Tall Trees or north of Manzanita Post. **Ride east to Beecher's Hope and collect 2 Prairie Poppies and 2 Golden Currant. **Fast travel to MacFarlane's Ranch for 2 Wild Feverfew. (You can also find a lot of Wild Feverfew in Rio Bravo, so this part can easily be combined with collecting Red Sage.) **Fast travel to Rio Bravo for 2 Red Sage - there's a nice cluster along the east-west road located north of Fort Mercer, in case stranger's mission "Deadalus and Son" is active and need a bunch. **Fast travel to Gaptooth Ridge for 2 Desert Sage. **Fast travel to Chuparosa for the all of the Mexican herbs: Prickly Pears, Woolly Blue Curls North of Chuparosa a bunch around train tracks and Butterfly Weeds. You can easily find them to the south and north-east of the town; in fact, there's one of each just outside the town where the roads form a triangle. Riley Huntley 19:31, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Rewards Upon completing Survivalist: Rank 5, the active duration of the Survivalist Map is doubled, from 20 minutes to 40 minutes. After completing Survivalist: Rank 10, Marston is able to brew Tonic while collecting herbs. Trophies/Achievements ---- Category:Challenges Category:Gameplay